Duplicity Love
by reynafire
Summary: A ring of robberies has forced Sabrina to come face to face with herself. What is this impostor's reason for the crimes and what does she wants with Sabrina? BluexSabrina DuplicityShipping


"Yes. I understand," said Sabrina as she got up from the table. The red leotard clad woman slowly turned around and began to walk towards the door.

"That is good to hear…," said the soft spoken young woman. Sabrina's figure had blocked the woman's body except for a long yellow sleeve that had just set a cup of tea down. "I would not wish to…Lose a good friend because of this misunderstanding. Your record is already…Spotty so I would advise that you resolve this quickly."

"Yes. I will keep that in mind," said Sabrina. She didn't want to say too much. Sabrina was well aware of what this woman was capable and she didn't need her enhanced abilities to know that. Sabrina gave one last look at the woman and then the Vileplume that sat on the floor beside her. "Good bye."

Sabrina left the building as fast as she could. She must return back to Saffron and ponder what she needed to do. The situation had escalated quickly and if it isn't resolved then her position and lifestyle would come to an end. Sabrina quickly pulled a Pokeball from her side to release Alakazam.

"Alakazam, Teleport," said Sabrina. Together the woman and the Pokemon left the city of rainbow colors.

"This can't be happening. It is preposterous!' exclaimed Sabrina as she finally reached her quarters within her gym while along the way pushed aside many of her gym trainers. The gym leader was clearly upset as she took a seat at her throne.

"Who would dare take my image and commit crimes in my name?" said Sabrina. Her Mr. Mime was quick to answer as he raised a hand up. "Yes. A fool. That is who."

Sabrina ponder about what has happen. The Pokemon League had called her concerning a series of burglaries that have taken place around Kanto. This is normally something the Pokemon League wouldn't concern itself with but there was evidence that had made the League take action. Witnesses and video have shown a woman with long hair dressed in a white dress with a large "R" emblem and an Alakazam as an accomplice. This kind of evidence would clearly make Sabrina their number one suspect and in violation of their agreement.

There were not many who knew but Sabrina had a past with a group called Team Rocket. Her involvement was never fully proven but it did make things difficult within the League for her. The League couldn't afford to have another one of their gym leaders turn traitor so they strike a deal with the two suspected gym leaders that had kept their post as Kanto gym leaders. All Sabrina had to do was swear that she wouldn't partake in any criminal behavior and provide information when called upon. The psychic had no problem with that as she foresaw that her time in crime had come to an end with her final orders with Rocket.

"And now everything is at risk," said Sabrina as she slammed her fist upon the armrest of the throne. "If it wasn't for that silly mermaid then I would be on the run at this moment. Nonetheless, I need to put an end to this impostor."

Sabrina slowly closed her eyes and began to clear her mind. She must let no distractions in and gain full control of the contents within her mind. Soon she could hear everything within her gym from the electrical pulses of thoughts to the soft mental rumblings of her trainers. She slowly push those silly things aside and delve deeper into her mind.

A yellow flower stood before Sabrina. Each petal had something written upon it. Sabrina kneed down to read what each petal said. One petal read the locations of the heists. The early ones were within Saffron City. The next few went from Vermillion, Cerulean and recently Celadon City.

The thief was quite talented thought Sabrina. Though, she admit that this would be easy for her but the ability to hold up an illusion and accomplish the mission for so long can be difficult. Sabrina would also admit that she could do a better job at it.

Sabrina took a look at what the thief has attempted to steal. It was then that Sabrina realize how out of character this impostor was. The list was composed of nothing but jewelry of all kinds with high worth and beauty. Sabrina had no interest in these things and would never bother due to how pointless they were to her.

That left the question as to why. What was the purpose of these heists? What did they want with Sabrina? Clearly they wanted Sabrina's attention and they had succeeded.

"Well, they have my attention," said Sabrina as she pulled herself out of her mind. She soon got off from her throne. "And soon they will be under my foot as I crush them like the insects they are."

Sabrina had decided that she was to conquer this problem face-to-face. She just needed to know where the thief will strike next. That will be simple for Sabrina by use of her mental abilities. Her premonitions were rarely wrong and could help her see almost anything she wanted. This would be no different as the woman slowly closed her eyes and began to seek out the threads of decisions that determine the future. It was not long until she found the one that will result in her cornering the impostor. Sabrina pulled upon the thread and her eye shot wide open. Her pupil glowed as she saw visions of what was to come.

The vision started off with Sabrina standing before a store front with a glowing ring followed by silver wording. The vision jumped to Sabrina in a dark room with jewelry around her that sparkled in the faint lights of the room. It was mostly clear but things started to become fuzzy as she looked upon the figure before her. She saw a silhouette of herself. The two began to talk and Sabrina tried to make out the words. They were faint and difficult for the psychic to make out what was said. Sabrina took a step forward and her vision skipped like scratches on a DVD. It had stopped right upon the reveal of the true face of her doppelganger.

That was when Sabrina had to pull from her vision. Her eyes reverted to normal as Sabrina shook off the abrupt feeling of what felt like being pushed into cold water.

"That didn't go as planned," said Sabrina as she tried to reflect upon her vision. The voice and face were hard to make out. There were some features like an overly confident smile but it was nothing that the psychic could use to identify the culprit. Sabrina took a long breath, "No matter. I know exactly where this person will strike next."

"Alakazam, come. We have to prepare for tonight. We need to return to Celadon," said Sabrina as she got off her throne. Alakazam soon shot out from his Pokeball and floated after his trainer.

The sun had set and the moon have been high above Celadon City for hours now. A store with a ring shaped neon sign was lit up. It was just like the one in Sabrina's vision. Getting inside was going to be easy but she had to wait for the right moment. A police car had drove by and Sabrina waited a few more minutes at the coffee shop close by. She looked at the Espeon that lay in the chair next to her. It was then that Sabrina saw the Espeon's left ear twitch. Her tail slowly raised up which was what Sabrina wanted to see.

"So they have made their move," said Sabrina as she smiled. Espeon had the ability to sense sudden shifts in the air. She was using that ability to determine if there was any change in the air that came from the direction of the jewelry shop. Sabrina wasn't going to take any chances with this even with her immense psychic abilities.

Sabrina threw some change on the table and soon the psychic and Espeon disappeared in a blur of light as they teleported to their next destination.

The pair soon reappeared within the jewelry store. Sabrina took a step forward and at once stepped on something. She looked down and saw a porky man asleep on the floor. There looked to be no signs of force and Sabrina suspect that he was put to sleep upon leaving the safety of the security room. She looked into the security room to see that the cameras were disabled.

Sabrina heard sounds of movement as she looked in the direction of the source but found nothing but a blur. She tried to follow it but already the figure was lost in the darkness.

"Show yourself. It will be futile to hide from me," said Sabrina as she took a step to the center of the room. "Any attempts to escape will lead to your demise."

"Oh?" said a confident voice that sounded a lot like Sabrina's. The psychic could hear footsteps as her lookalike appeared out of the shadows. She wore a long white dress that Sabrina once wore with the red "R" right in the center. She long black hair that flowed beautifully behind her with an Alakazam by her side. "Who says I wanted to escape?"

"What?" said Sabrina who was surprised by this reaction. She had expected that the imposture would be afraid or at least start to beg. Where were her pleads of mercy thought Sabrina. She looked at the Alakazam and could see it was decently trained but nothing like her own. Sabrina had to regain her composure. "Do not try to fool me. I know you are all out of tricks."

"Tricks?" said the fake as she made a rush towards Sabrina. The psychic tried to escape but all Sabrina could do was lean back as she was pushed against a display case. The imposter was only inches away from Sabrina. She was shorter then Sabrina but seem to hold an intimidating position. "Don't worry. I have plenty of those still up my sleeve."

"What is it that you want?" asked Sabrina as she tried to push herself back up but was unable to. She needed to reach for her Pokeballs. Sabrina's hand reached for one but Sabrina felt another hand on top of her own. The other hand slowly raised Sabrina's hand up and eventually was held by the other.

"I want a lot of things," said the other Sabrina as her face got closer to Sabrina's. "Sometimes it is pretty jewelry. Other times it is a challenge. Maybe it is a heart. Right now I am getting all three."

"Wh-what?" stuttered Sabrina as she could feel her lookalike pressed against her own body. She had begun to lose her focus. This woman, herself, had threw her senses and ability into disarray. Sabrina could feel the impostor's other hand running up her side. Sabrina's face had become red as she felt a finger trace Sabrina's figure from her hips to chin. The psychic tried to make sense of what her other self was saying but it made no sense to her.

"Ba-hahah~ Just look at your face!" laughed the impostor as she started at Sabrina. "I simply love it!"

It was that laughter that made Sabrina's eyes go wide. She recognized that laugh from anywhere. It had always filled her with discontent whenever she heard it. Things began to make sense to the woman now. There was only one person alive that who have ever made her visions fuzzy and left the psychic in a state of uncertainly and that person was right there in front of her.

"Oh? Finally figured it out? Ba-hahaha~" teased the imitator when she noticed the look on Sabrina's face had changed. The psychic had an expression mixed with anger and embarrassment as Sabrina bit her upper lip and squinted her eyes.

"You!" yelled out Sabrina as her free hand shot up and had gripped the right cheek of her lookalike. She then used all her strength to rip a gooey pink exterior off the other woman. What was left was a brunette with blue eyes and an overly pleased smile. In Sabrina's free hand was a Ditto that smiled back and clearly had copied the smile of its master. "Blue…I knew it…"

"Hmm~ Did you? Then how come you didn't call out my name at least once? Or turned me into the Pokemon Association?" smiled Blue as she kept her position against Sabrina's body.

"Th-th-that is none of your concern!" yelled out Sabrina as she tried to push Blue off her. It was clear that Sabrina had no idea that Blue was behind this but she dare not admit it.

"Oh, Ditty! You were so perf! Thank you for your hard work!" smiled Blue as she recalled her Ditto into its Pokeball. Blue had a proud smile as she cocky bowed before Sabrina. "You have to admit. My Ditty did a wonderful job in capturing your image and putting it over my own. She even got the details of that tacky dress you use to wear. I can't forget my Abry too. Well worth evolving her all the way to Alakazam. I must thank him for the help later. Lastly, my cute Jiggly for putting that guard to sleep! Thank you, Jiggly~"

"Tch…It was obvious that it was you all along," said Sabrina as she held on to her lie. "And that outfit is not tacky!"

"Ba-hahaha~ Whatever you say, Sabrina," said Blue as she got close to Sabrina to flick her nose. She then spun around. Her black dress rustle as she went to work to open a jewelry case. "Which ones should I take? The ruby or sapphire? Blue or red? Maybe I should just take the Diamond?"

"That blue one isn't bad….,"said Sabrina as she tried to compose herself.

"Oh! You are right! Good choice," said Blue as she finally picked the lock of the display case opened. "I guess I will take that one!"

Sabrina stood there as Blue went to work to inspect which pieces she wanted to take with the occasional suggestion from Sabrina. Eventually Sabrina decided to break the ice.

"Why?" asked Sabrina.

"Why what~?" repeated Blue in the same tone as she stared at a sparkling diamond.

"Why do all of this? Why attempt to frame me for your crimes? What was the purpose of it all?" exclaimed Sabrina as she had begun to become frustrated with Blue.

"You," simply said Blue as she began to pack her things into a white purse.

"Excuse me?" responded Sabrina.

"I wanted to see you," said Blue as she smiled and made her way to Sabrina. "Now, I know what you are thinking! I could have just visited you in that stuffy boring gym of yours but where is the fun in that when I could do this and get a few pretty things for myself?"

"You wanted the challenge, just like me…," said Sabrina as she started at Blue. The girl's face was only inches away from Sabrina's.

"Ba-hahaha~ Maybe!" laughed Blue as she got closer to Sabrina. "Oh! And don't worry about getting in trouble. I'll won't tell if you won't tell. Now, catch!"

Blue quickly tossed a silver necklace at Sabrina who had used her telekinesis to catch it. The necklace slowly floated towards Sabrina.

"…" Sabrina started at the girl and would like to see if that would be the case. The problem was the very person who stood before Sabrina kept her visions of the future in a haze.

"Consider that a gift from me because I love you so much!" smiled Blue as she hopped up to give Sabrina a kiss on the cheek. Sabrina's face soon began to glow red from the spot that was kissed by Blue. Eventually it moved to the rest of Sabrina's face.

"Pes-pesky girl!" yelled out Sabrina.

"The peskiest~ Ba-hahaha~" said Blue as she pulled away from Sabrina.


End file.
